


brand new shoes, walking blues

by exbex



Category: Midnight Blue - Fandom, due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, Double Drabble, Gen, Mike Chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: for SLWalker, ofc





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Precipice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268482) by [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker). 



> for SLWalker, ofc

Ray Vecchio is a little bit like a piece of abstract art. It’s not so much that he’s hard to understand, but he’s just not all that easy to relate to.

He’s been a cop, sure, but he’s seen the grislier stuff that people can dish out, and it creates a sort of divide, an invisible wall between them. 

It’s a flimsy one to be sure, and Mike will figure out a way to dismantle it sooner rather than later, but it’s there.

He’s Big City. It’s not that obvious, if you don’t spend a lot of time around him, even with the accent and the body language, but there are other, subtle clues, like the way it’s more difficult for him to make eye contact with strangers when he’s walking down the street, or the way he seems to marvel just a little at the fact that the stars can be seen on a clear night. 

He’d rather play a game of pickup basketball than strap on ice skates. Mike gets it, if only on an intellectual level.

(Mike doesn’t actually get it).

He would go to bat for Ren, obviously. Mike gets it, on each and every level.


End file.
